Bourne into the Supernatural
by The Turn Coat
Summary: While he was in the city of Saint Louis something happened. Something that Jason didn't understand. Something that had to be impossible.


I don't own either the Bourne series or Supernatural. The Characters are not mine and I am making no money from this story

**Bourne into the Supernatural**

**Synopsis **

_::::::: While he was in the city of Saint Louis something happened. Something that Jason didn't understand. Something that had to be impossible. :::::::::::::::_

* * *

><p>Jason had been on the run again for the last 3 weeks. He'd been able to relax for awhile after he had made his desperate dive into the Hudson. The government had been content to believe that he had died, either from the fall or from the agent who had shot him. However, while Jason did survive, the truth was that the bullet had hit him in the chest and he probably would have died if an old fisherman hadn't managed to drag him out of the river. By some enormous stroke of luck the old man managed to stop the bleeding and patch Jason up a bit before heading to the shore to get him to a hospital. The amazing amount of luck, having been fished out of the water after what should have been a deadly blow not once, but twice was almost enough to make Jason believe that something was watching out for him, but not quite. Not with all the crap that had been dropped on him in his life.<p>

Despite the kindness of the old man Jason limped away quickly when they reached the shore after knocking him out as gently as he could in a sleeper hold. He couldn't go to a hospital or risk that the old man would call the cops before he had a fair distance between him and the CIA team.

The air in the city was dank, the smell of motor oil and something vaguely metallic filled the air. Jason had considered settling down in some small town in the middle of nowhere. He'd even attempted to a few times, but the cities always drew him back in somehow. The small town life was just to... slow and, no matter how hard Jason tried, he couldn't get himself down to match their pace, at least not without Marie. She had been the only reason he had lasted so long in India. For Marie. But she was gone now and he couldn't resist the pull of the city. The constant movement and excess amounts of people, oddly comforting at the ease of which he could blend in.

This was probably the reason he was on the run again. While he was in the city of Saint Louis something happened. Something that Jason didn't understand. Something that had to be impossible. Or at least something that Jason had previously thought had to be impossible.

Jason Bourne saw himself kill a woman. It wasn't a memory, it wasn't a video or a picture. He saw a himself standing right in front of him just slit the woman's throat. Jason had been just outside his room in the crappy 20-dollar-a-night motel room, when he heard a woman screaming for help from behind his door. It had been a reflex to kick the door in and try to help who ever was screaming, it didn't really register that he had the room key right in there in his hand. There hadn't been time for that, he had to save the woman crying for help. As it turned out the extra couple of seconds hadn't mattered at all, Jason had been so shocked to see his own face before him that he hadn't been able to react fast enough to save the woman's life. When her body hit the floor he snapped out of the haze jumping forward striking at the face that looked so much like his, all except the expression. Jason had never looked that horrendously evil. Jason's punch didn't achieve much except for earning him a backhand that sent him backwards into the wall, knocking the wind out of him. The man paused standing above Jason's prone form.

He raising a hand to his face and wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth before turning back towards Jason, licking the blood off of his finger as he did. Jason's eyes widened and the... the **thing** gave him a grotesque, distinctly inhuman grin before leaning down to drag him up by the throat and thrusting him against the wall with more strength than should have been possible. Jason scrabbled against the tightening fingers, but was unable to break the creature's hold.

"Well, well, well", the doppelgänger chuckled darkly, " I certainly didn't expect this when I stole your body. Your memories are _so _interesting. All that death, it's beautiful! It's a shame that I can't keep this body. There would be far too many questions, too many people after you... me. And I _do _need someone to have killed this wonderful waitress here on the floor. Our DNA _is_ all over her. It certainly looks like they're going to catch you this time. With my help that is. Murder suicide is such a lovely term.", the creature said smiling and caressing Jason's face while continuing to crush Jason's wind pipe with the hand pinning him against the wall.

Jason gasped for air, his hands still trying to pry away the hand cutting off his air supply his feet dangling above the floor. "How..," was all he managed to choke out.

"How? How is this possible?," The creature chuckled darkly ," Well, you see there are a lot of things that you don't know about this world Jason Bourne or is it Daniel Weber? Hmmm...you truly are interesting. But there are lots of things you don't know and yet they're still out there and we kill and kill and kill. See, we're the best of this world, us …_monsters_, but nobody knows it. Well, not until it's already too late for them, but that's changing our time's coming soon-"

He was so caught up in his speech that he hadn't noticed Jason releasing his scrabbling grip on his hand to reach behind himself to grab the gun tucked into his waist band. He didn't notice until there were five bullets in his chest and he was falling backwards, releasing Jason from the wall. The bullets didn't stop him for long though, much to Jason's shock and growing fear, something which he hadn't really felt since before Marie was killed. Adrenaline and anger yes, in abundance, but never fear and that was exactly what Jason was feeling when the monster wearing his face slowly stood back up laughing with five holes still in his chest. For a brief second Jason could have sworn that he could see through the holes to the other side of the room, 'this can't be real' he thought, but his throbbing throat and bruised ribs were telling him that it was. You didn't feel that much pain in dreams, not without waking up and he was most definitely not waking up.

"you think that a gun can stop me? I can't die!" The creature laughed maniacally

Jason didn't hesitate in shooting the creature again, this time aiming for the head. It fell to the floor for the second time and Jason pulled out his knife with the intent of proving this monster wrong. Prove that everything could die.

"You're going to stay down this time!", He yelled as he leapt forward slashing at the monsters throat before it could attempt to rise again. He cut deeper and deeper until there was nothing else to cut through and the head rolled freely onto the floor, sliding across it slightly due to the amount of blood covering it.

So, there Jason Bourne sat, soaked in blood looking at a dead, lifeless head, that still held his face. It lay maybe a foot from the body of a creature that had killed a woman in cold blood right in front of him. It was true that Jason Bourne had seen a lot of things, but not this. Nothing like this. It was impossible, evil and, if anything that the creature had said was true, it wasn't alone. What else was out there that? He didn't know, but he sure as hell was going to find out.

Just hours after Jason left town the Police found the body of Jason Bourne. It was relinquished to the CIA and the search for Daniel Weber AKA Jason Bourne was permanently ended. There were some on the case who wondered who had managed to finally take down the infamous assassin, but most were simply glad that some one had done their job for them, with out all the red tape.


End file.
